Missing Memories
by isabel-b
Summary: Bella has an encounter with the Volturi. They offer her a choice; they kill Edward or she becomes a vampire and stays with them. She chooses the latter. What happens when her memory is wiped out, and she encounters Edward once again? RxR


**Authors Note: **I haven't really gone over this a second time. It might sound really boring right now, but I swear it gets better. I tried to keep the characters, well, in character ahahaha. I guess this takes place at the end of Twilight. Bella and Jacob aren't really friends yet. I might change my mind as the story goes on, though. I'll give you warning Enjoy!

I woke up early this morning because the sun was pounding on my face. The light made it impossible for me to get just a wink more of sleep, so I decided to give in and haul myself out of bed.

I went to brush my teeth and comb through my tangled, twisted hair. It felt like straw beneath my fingers, and I winced in horror. Where did I even get this no-matter-what-you-do-your-hair-will-look-bad gene?

"Charlie," I grunted to myself and continued to untangle the jungle that was my hair. Finally done, I skipped downstairs to prepare myself breakfast. I poured myself a meaty bowl of cereal and read the newspaper. There was a murder east of here.

I automatically went into defensive mode, but then realized that not every bad thing is my fault. I calmed myself down and finished my bowl of cereal.

I could hear Charlie snoring from downstairs, so I tip toed upstairs to re-enter my room, and possibly amuse myself with a crossword puzzle or a book. Just as I was about to read Wuthering Heights something grabbed my shoulder. I instinctively jumped and thought of different ways to defend myself. But then, a quiet chuckle reached my ears and I immediately let down my sense.

"Did I scare you?" Edward teased and kissed my forehead. I was so happy to see him. I guess he was back from hunting, and relief shot through me because know I knew that he wasn't hurt.

"A bit, yeah," I mumbled, and he laughed again. I smiled back, studying his inhumanly beautiful face. Shocker, it wasn't human. Because my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, was a blood sucking, cold, heartless vampire. And I was in love with him.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked politely. He was the most decent, beautiful, extraordinary person I've ever met. Edward was always polite. He was always selfless. He was always chivalrous. He was always perfect. Sometimes I felt bad that he was stuck with such a selfish person like myself.

"Hmm, let's go to your house." I suggested, and his eyes lit up. I guess that was the right choice, because in half a second I was swept of my feet, literally, and already outside by my huge, old, lovable truck. Edward made a face whenever he was in the presence of my truck, and today was no different. He was a car freak, with a seemingly unlimited cash flow and infinite talent. Obviously, my car was a bit low class for him. Did I say a bit? I meant horridly.

He gently put me down and I walked my way to the passenger seat. After many, many arguments, I had finally convinced Edward to drive below 100 MPH, so I grudgingly let him take the wheel. Not that my car could go faster than 60, which also played into the equation.

All the sudden, we were flying down the street. Both of us sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. At least, I enjoyed his. He slowly rested one of his cold hands onto mine, and it peacefully sat there. I closed my eyes and took in his smell, his aura, his sounds. He was the perfect being, and I was some sort of defect that he took pity on.

He frowned, seeming to guess what I was thinking. Not that he could know, seeing as I was the one exception to his Jedi mind tricks. Thank god, at least there was some sort of equality between us.

"Bella…" He said wearily, and I huffed. I guess he dropped the subject, because after that there were no signs that indicated that he knew I was in the car at all, except that his hand was still placed on mine, undisturbed.

When we reached the Cullen's house, I got out of the car silently. Edward broke the ice by shuffling my hair with his strong, capable hands and put his arm around my shoulders. I grinned goofily and kissed his cheek. He seemed to like that, because he ruffled my hair once again and I blushed.

When we entered the house I was astounded, as always, by the beauty and cleanliness of this house. Edward barely ever noticed, obviously. It's very hard to impress him. More the reason why he's probably not impressed by me…

He beckoned for me to follow him upstairs, and I meekly obeyed like a trained dog. We went into his room and he put in a CD. It was one of my favorite composers, and I smiled, surprised he remembered.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked, and I had a look of horror on my face. I don't dance. I _can't_ dance. He knows that. Separator

"Oh, Bella," He said playfully and pulled me into his arms, and he swayed. It was a pathetic excuse for dancing, but I let him get away with it. Eventually, he slowly coaxed me into actual dancing. Him leading, of course. I found myself having fun after a while, which appalled me enough to stop.

I finally convinced him to head back to my house, because I was exhausted. He had a look of concern on his face as we drove back. I tried to convince him it was nothing, but obviously he was still absurdly over protective. When we entered the house, I quietly walked upstairs to my bedroom.

Life with Edward is so lovely. His face astounds me, his smell intoxicates me, and his eloquence enchants me. I'm always surprised when he climbs into my room instead of running away or warmly inviting me to his lunch table. Why would he want someone like me in his exciting, extravagant life? That's something I've asked myself countless times, and once in a blue moon I've even asked him.

He was sitting next to me, and my face was buried in his chest. His steady, but unnecessary, breathing was like music, and it soothed me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his torso rising and falling, rising and falling, rising and falling. He sensed my calm and started to hum my beautiful, unique lullaby. I got lost in the rhythm of both his inhalation and the singing. God knows how long we stayed like that, us two together.

I slowly raised my head and rubbed my eyes. At first everything was a blur, but gradually my eyesight became more focused and I could see. I glanced at the clock, bolted upright, and gasped.

"What's wrong?!" Edward asked, worry clearly settling in his golden eyes. I scrambled around the room, tearing through my dresser to find an acceptable outfit.

"I'm late! I can't believe I'm late!" I shrieked. This was a job interview that meant the world to me. My tuition for the University of Alaska was not fully paid, and I would not depend on Edward to pay for me. Absolutely not. No matter how much he offered, I was going to take care of myself. This amazing job opportunity had a generous pay and great working hours. How could I have forgotten?!

"Bella, calm down-" Edward started, but I quickly cut him off, frantically brushing my teeth and fixing my hair in the bathroom.

"I need this job! I can't believe how long it's been. How could I have forgotten? Stupid Bella!" I kept ranting as I tried to make myself presentable. That was a little difficult, given the fact that I was stressed out beyond belief and ready to attack someone.

"Bella, just listen to me for one second-" Edward started, once again, and I cut him off just as before.

"I don't have a second!" I cried and ran about looking for a nice brooch and some presentable shoes.

All the sudden, I couldn't move. Edward clasped onto my wrists with ease, even as I struggled to break free. Why was he doing this? I needed to go! He seemed to read my expression, and he smiled playfully. Why did he think this was humorous?

"Bella," Edward began, "I cancelled the interview and rescheduled it for tomorrow." I tried to interrupt him but he talked over me. "I explained that you were very tired and that you wouldn't make the best impression." He smirked at my reaction. "She completely understands."

My face must've been of complete shock, because he roared with laughter and ruffled playfully with my hair.

"You can trust me, Bella. I have this all under control. Unless, of course, you want me to pay for you intuition. I'd be more than willing to go along with that." He smiled at that, and I got irritated all over again.

I stomped my foot and left the room, all the while slamming the door. I should be grateful, but he knows I don't want him to pay. Why can't he just drop it? He's been bringing it up every other day, and I've expressed time and again that it won't happen.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Charlie asked suspiciously as he saw my expression when I walked downstairs.

"No, dad, I'm just going for a walk." I forced a smile, and thankfully that seemed to satisfy him because he turned around and continued watching his baseball game. Blah, how does he enjoy that stuff?

I opened the door and took in the fresh air. Surprisingly, it wasn't raining, but the storm clouds overhead told me not to get my hopes up for this weather to stick around. I grunted and walked to my car, ready to drive off to my interview.

I took my seat and turned on my monster of a truck. The loud roaring of the engine made me giggle. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder. A cold, hard hand. I sighed.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Bella. It would just make everything so much easier if you would give in. It's ridiculous-" He saw my expression and stopped. "It's _unnecessary_ that you act like this. My family would be _happy_ to give you the money." I watched Edward with disdain, and his face quickly softened. "But if you're really that set on denying it, I'll stop. I don't mean to trouble you; I just think it'll be easier in the long run. I'm so, so sorry."

"I accept," I grumbled. His eyes lit up immediately and he gave me a quick peck on the lips. God, how good that felt. I tried to go for more, but his sudden passion turned to stone. His face was grave and weary.

"Not today, Bella." He said, for the umpteenth time. I wailed impatiently, but I knew that his mind was set, just as mine was about the tuition.

I took a deep breath and quietly asked, "Why are you with me?" I could tell he was trying to cut me off, but I kept talking. "Edward, you're beautiful, smart, mature, the list goes on. Why would you want to be with me, just an average girl from an average race with an average life? You could have anyone. I don't understand… I mean, are you playing a trick on me? Are you cruelly trying to make my life miserable?" He grimaced. I realized my voice was getting louder and louder as I kept talking. "God, Edward, every time I try to do something physical with you, you immediately thwart my desperate attempt. Is there something wrong with me?" I had transformed my speech into a high-pitched squeal.

"How many times have you asked this question, Bella? And how many times after have I stayed with you, told you I love you, helped you, cared for you?" He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I love you, and that's why I'm here. And you know why I reject you. I don't want to reject you, in fact, I probably want to get physical much more than you, but I'm rational enough to know why. And you know too. So don't take it personally. I love you, and I just don't want to hurt you."

He tried to look into my eyes but the second we made contact I quickly glanced down. I decided I needed some alone time. It was too hard to think rationally with him around. As much as it pained me, I had to have the rest of the day to myself. "Bye, Edward," I mumbled and left the car.

As I walked towards the house, I heard his frustration and depression slowly leaking out of him; I could sense his hands gripping the steering wheel. And I almost turned back. Almost.

**Authors Note: **Eh, the ending was okay. I didn't want to keep going. Read and review please! I love love love constructive criticism. It's quite surprising how much criticism I can endure. Don't be scared to correct me.


End file.
